falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Undertow (Old Souls)
- SPOILERS AHEAD Undertow A protagonist in Fallout: Equestria - Old Souls. Appearance Undertow is an aquamarine Unicorn filly, a year or two younger than her adopted big sister, Snowflake. Her mane is turquoise and perpetually damp. She constantly wears goggles over her eyes and carries a rebreather around her neck. Her Cutie Mark is droplets causing ripples. Personality and Abilities An extremely shy girl, Undertow listens more than she talks. Once accepted by someone, she becomes very affectionate and loyal towards that person. She has lead a sheltered lifestyle due to her introversion, but is beginning to come out of her shell. Due to a minor Taint mutation when very young, Undertow does not absorb Radiation while in water. Because of this, she is able to dive down into irradiated water without issue. She also has extremely strong water magic, which she uses in a variety of ways. The story so far Snowflake, Bosco and Naiara encounter Undertow, then the leader of the Deep Diver salvage Raiders, at Soft Swell lake. She attacks the three, believing it to be a challenge to her leadership, but loses once Snowflake freezes her water. Due to Deep Diver traditions, she instantly submits herself to Snowflake, and wheedles the three into taking her along with them. Back in Lethbridle, Undertow and Snowflake view companion Memory Orbs, reliving the same sexual memory, but from different perspectives. After this, they travel to La Buque, where Undertow meets and helps to free Aqua Breeze. Undertow takes the group diving after this, inadvertently revealing to Breeze the plan to unify the Raiders in the process. Breeze develops an intense dislike of Undertow after this. At the Woodpecker village, Breeze and Undertow battle each other, though the intervention of the others leaves the fight unconcluded. Undertow travels with Snowflake, Naiara, Bosco, and Schwarzwald to Whitepony to search for some information for Amber Bernstein. After battling the robotic guards, both Undertow and Bosco are captured by Golden Fog creatures. During their captivity, Undertow becomes very worried for Bosco, as he reacts far more negatively than she does. After being rescued, Undertow joins Snowflake, Naiara and Cassie at a masquerade ball thrown by Amber Bernstein, then travels on with Naiara and Snowflake to the Raider summit at the Barnstormer camp. There, they are betrayed by Latvi and the Raiders, with the former using the horn of King Sombra to submit both Undertow and Snowflake to horrible visions. While unconscious, Undertow is taken from the camp by Naiara. Upon waking, Undertow heads for Sombra's Shadow lake, to claim it as her own. She is approached by Snowflake, and the two fight. Undertow has the upperhoof, accusing Snowflake of abandoning her and lying to her. Snowflake manages to knock off Undertow's goggles, revealing that the two Unicorns have identical eyes. Snowflake adopts Undertow as her sister, and the vision spell is broken. At Sprinkles Supplies, Undertow promises Fedexi Lexi that she will keep Snowflake out of trouble. She makes good on this promise by stopping Snowflake from killing Cassiopeia Venatici at Hoofshine Harlots, as Snowflake was showing signs of being influenced by Sombra's Horn. Category:Characters Category:Old Souls Main Characters Category:Unicorns